My Obsession
by BelieveinAmbrollins
Summary: This is an Ambrollins fanfic. Takes place after Seth turns on the Shield.. It is about Dean's obsession with Seth. Not only does Dean have an obsession with making Seth pay for turning his back on him but he has an obsession with getting him in bed off screen. It is an obsession that Dean has had for years. Told in Dean's point of view. Dean tells the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an Ambrollins fanfic most of my stories will be about them cause I ship them together so much. Yea I am a big Ambrollins shipper they just have so much chemistry if they are friends or enemies. This story Seth is still apart of the authority and Dean still has his obsession with Seth but not only does he want to beat the hell out of him for betraying him but he also tries to bed him on screen his obsession is to make him pay off screen his obsession is to get him in bed.

Main Pairing: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins

Other Pairings: Kaitlyn and Roman Reigns, Aj Lee and Paige, Nikki Bella and John Cena, Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan and Stephanie Mcmahon and Triple H.

Characters: Dean, Seth, Kaitlyn, Roman, Aj, Paige, Stephanie, Triple H., Randy Orton, kane, The Bella Twins, Daniel Bryan and John Cena. A lot of the other WWE superstars and Divas will be in the story but not as much as those 13 people.

This is gonna be in Dean Ambrose point of view because it is about his obsession with Seth Rollins.

This story takes place right after Seth turned his back on The Shield.

My Obsession

Chapter one

After Raw I was very much in pain because my friend and brother stabbed me in the back when he destroyed me with that steal chair. Not only was it me that he stabbed in the back it was also the third member our friend and brother Roman Reigns but it didn't seem to bother him as much as it did me. I was on a mission to ruin Seth I was gonna make him pay for he did but all that was for the cameras in real life we are very good friends and we would never hurt each other. Only problem I see him as more then a friend Seth, Roman and I were at a diner getting breakfast but it was like 7:00 in the morning which didn't sit well with me or Roman.

"Why did we have to get up so early Seth?"

"Because I was starving and I didn't want to eat alone"

_I look _at Seth and think 'Well I could've come by myself and eat with you Roman didn't have to come.' Seth looks at me and smiles.

Roman decides to break the silence " I have a date tonight."

I look at Roman and say "Oh really thank god it is about time." Roman looks at me and gives the evil eye.

Seth is happy for Roman and asks "Who is it with?"

Roman looks down and says "It is with Kaitlyn." Seth and I both look at Roman then we look at each other and back at him. Roman asks "Are you gonna say something?"

Seth brings up "I didn't know you liked her. And also I thought she was engaged."

I chuckle and take a sip of my juice while Roman looks at me and says "She was but they broke it off due to him cheating on her. And it left her a wreck so I comfort her and then it slipped out and before I know it she agrees and we are going out on a date. And to be honest I can't wait. She is not like any girl I met."

I look at Roman and say "Well I am happy for you."

We look at Seth who was to busy concentrating on his pancakes. He looks up and sees us looking at him. And he smiles and says with his mouth full " Oh I am happy for you too." We both laugh at him.

While we were still in the middle of a talking about Roman's date we didn't see Aj and Paige come up too us. Aj says "Hello boys."

Seth looks at them and says "Aj, Paige. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Paige looks at Seth and says "Aj here was to excited to get some sleep all last night."

Aj asks her "Can I tell them?" Paige looks at her and Aj starts pouting.

"Go ahead."

"We are getting married."

Seth screams "What no way. Oh my god I am so happy for you" and hugs them both. And Paige motions for me to follow them. And Paige says "Well we are gonna get some breakfast." And they went to sit at the bar.

I get up and say "I will be right back." And I go sit beside Aj. And they both look at me.

Paige looks all serious and says "Well how is it going?"

I look at her and say "Everything is good."

Paige and Aj look at each other. Aj says "Oh really cause everything seemed so awkward between you and Seth. Have you talked to him yet?"

"No I haven't but I will alright."

Paige says "Well you better hurry up. I mean everyone knows how you feel about him."

Aj makes a joke "Oh please everyone knows he is obsessed with Seth has been for years since they first met."

"I am not obsessed with him alright."

Paige and Aj say in unison "Whatever you say." And they both laugh while I stare at them and I look back at Seth while he is talking and laughing with Roman.

Everyone knows I want him and to be honest when Seth turned on me and Roman just days ago on Raw it just made me want him more and seeing how people are treating him because of the heel turn just pissed me off. But not to worry Seth you still got me and I want let anyone hurt you. This feud between us is gonna be so fun. Seth looks at me and smiles and I smile back at him.

End of chapter one…..

A/N: Ok to be honest I hated how everyone treated Seth because of his heel turn. But next chapter will have Seth and Dean scenes together and Roman and kaitlyn's date.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter it is gonna have Dean, Seth, Roman and Kaitlyn only in it. Dean and seth spend time together and Roman and Kaitlyn go on their date.

Chapter two:

It is 6:00 pm and I am waiting at the hotel for Seth and Roman to show up which is getting me frustrated. I mean it is a Friday night and I am ready to get drunk with my best friend and the guy I so desperately want.

Minutes later they show up and I say "Finally! What took you guys so long?"

Roman looks very nervous while looking at me, " I had to go shopping." And Seth looks at Roman and smiles.

And I look lovingly at Seth then I look at Roman " You went shopping. Why?"

"I had to find something nice to wear. For my date with Kaitlyn tonight."

I look surprised and say "Wait that is tonight?"

"Well it was gonna be tomorrow night but we decided for tonight it was last minute. Well I better go and get ready I have to pick up Kaitlyn in like an hour or so. I will see you two later. Bye."

After Roman leaves Seth and I are left outside staring at each other then I break the silence. "So do you want to go to the bar with me?"

Seth looks at me and says "Yes cause god I need a drink." And I watch him go inside and I follow him with a smile on my face.

Back in Roman's hotel room he walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabs his phone to see a text from Kaitlyn which reads: "Hey Rome just wanna let you know that I'm ready just waiting for you. And he smiles and he sends "I am almost ready bout to get in the shower. I will see you in about 45 minutes to an hour ." And he puts down his phone and goes to finish getting ready.

At the same time down at the bar Seth and I are sitting at the bar with drinks and I keep sneaking glances at him which I try to hide but he catches me. "What?" While he smirks.

"Nothing I was just…. Um. You look uh." Seth looks at me and says "I look what?"

I smile and say "You look great tonight."

"Really cause I was working out so I look all sweaty" And he looks at me very nervous and I respond, "It doesn't matter what you look like you still look great to me." And we both look at each other but then we get interrupted by Kaitlyn and Roman.

And I say "Rome, Kaitlyn fancy seeing you here."

Then Seth smirks and rolls his eyes and says, "So what are you doing here? We thought you two were going on a date."

Kaitlyn speaks up and says "We are on a date. We are gonna grab a drink then we are going out to dinner then whatever else we feel like doing."

"Oh and what is you two gonna be doing after dinner?" I say while taking a sip of my drink.

Then Roman speaks up, "That Dean is none of your business." And him and Kaitlyn gone to a different part of the bar.

And Seth and I both say in unison, "You two have fun." And I bring up, "And use protection." And Roman, Kaitlyn and some other people look at me while Seth chokes on his drink. And we both look at each other and laugh.

A/N: Next chapter it will continue with Roman and Kaitlyn's date as well as have Aj and Paige in it and Dean finally tells Seth how he feels about him after all these years.


End file.
